New Perspective
by Wolf Sophie
Summary: Zero must over come his hate for vampires to fall in love with the guy of his dreams, Shiki Senri
1. Lost in The moment

**Vampire knight Fan Fiction Senri Shiki + Zero Kiryu**

_1st scene set_: Inside the school academy, Night

_Situation_: Shiki left the class feeling slightly ill in the Classroom and on his way back to the moon dorm meets Zero.

The moon was already set high in the sky by the end of the first period which happened to be Senri's lest favourite lesson, History. The night class were silent and still as the 2nd period led on, it was ethics, another of Shiki's hated subjects. The red haired individual would much prefer to stay in his dorm eating pocky with Rima or Ichijo, the only two people he really got along with well. Rima was on the front row of the class, her hair was simply put into pigtails on each side of her head but made her look amazing, the black bows which held them in black stood out against her blond hair. Shiki simply watched her hair when she moved her head every now and again, his concentration span was limited and a throbbing headache was beginning to set in. How strange, it was unlike him to get such meaningless pain. Remaining calm and cool he thought he could last the rest of the lesson but by the halfway point his head was down on the tabletop and he was excused. He left in silence; his calm expression had sunk to one which looked more ill now. The concentration of the headache was increasing with every step he took. The corridor seemed to go on forever, his lone shape moving onwards down a never ending passage where time seemed to of stopped. The only sounds where his footsteps, a reminder of how dull and boring the school was when you wonder it alone like this. Finally he made it to the doors leading to the outside and as the cold outside air hit him he sighed; the cold numbing the pain slightly. In no rush to leave the cool air he took his time making his way back to the moon dorm. His paces were short and slow, allowing him time to think of nothing, and take notice of nothing. But there was one thing he did notice on the way back. A certain school guardian seemed to come between him and the moon dorm. Naturally he tried to ignore the male, but his phantom like eyes were glued to Shiki as he tried to simply walk past.

"Where do you think your heading? You have lessons now, I suggest you turn back." His voice was harsh and uninviting. This boy hated Vampires despite the fact he too was a vampire.

Shiki turned back, his facial expression showed no emotion as he spoke back to the male. "I have been excused from class for not feeling well, Kiryu." He had nothing more to say as he walked away, the freedom of the dorm within meters of him.

"Oh, Really Now? Well just in case you're lying I'm going to escort you back to your room" The distrust he had for vampires was huge, after watching his parents get killed by vampires he vowed to seek revenge on the one who killed them. He showed little fear towards them despite the trauma of watching his family die.

"How nice of you Kiryu, maybe you should hold my hand in case i wonder off and get lost" Sarcasm wasn't like Shiki but with this unknown headache pestering him his calm mood had twisted slightly. He would gasp as the vampire passed him, snatching his hand up in his own and dragging him into the dorm.

"If you want to be treated like a child then so be it" Zero said fiercely as he pulled the vampire along. The red haired male pulled back like a child resisting his mother's attempts to take him somewhere he did not want to go.

"What the hell? I was being sarcastic! How dare you show such disrespect towards me!" Shiki had lost his cool composer, placing his free hand on Zero's Shoulder to pull the vampire hunter around, but in a strange twist of events ended up pinned to a nearby wall, both his rists held by the vampire hunter above his head. But all fell silent as the pairs eyes met. Shiki's pale blue eyes meeting with Zeros light violet ones. Lost in the moment the two seemed to be drawn into each other. Less then a moment passed before the pair where in each other's arms, the hate and anger lost as they held each other close.

It wasn't quite clear what had happened, but the two seemed lost in the gazes of the others. Finally one spoke.

"I've never been close enough... to notice your eye colour..." Shiki said as he was mesmerised by the light violet that Zero's eyes held.

"Same here... I always thought your eyes were grey..." Zero replied, unsure if he ever thought about Shiki's eye colour before. The only thing about his eyes that he had noticed was the sadness they held

"Same goes for yours... I never would of guessed they were so... cute..."

The pair would stay like this for a few more moments before shifting themselves, breaking the moment as they walked off towards Shiki's room. As Zero said he escorted the vampire back to his room. The after effects of the moment would soon mace themselves apparent...

**Chapter One End**


	2. Curious

**Vampire knight Fan Fiction Shiki Senri + Zero Kiryu**

**Chapter 2 Warning: Contains Vampires and Yaoi**

_1__st__ scene_: Inside the academy, Day.

_2__nd__ scene_: Inside Shiki's Room, Night

_Situation_: Zero can't get Shiki out of his mind and wants to know why. He hopes to learn more from Shiki by talking to him again when Kaname gives him the opportunity to look after the ill vampire

_**Sunrise**_ and all the vampires were escorted back to their dorm by the two disciplinary committee members Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross. Only one vampire did not return and that was Shiki Senri who had returned earlier that night. Zero's eyes watched the upper windows of the moon dorm, hoping to catch a glimpse of the light pale eyes his had met with earlier that night, but Yuki ordered him to return to the Sun dorm to get some sleep while there was still time to sleep. After returning the vampire/vampire hunter would simply lay there, staring at the ceiling as he thought about what had happened during the small fleeting moments he and Shiki held. Tortured by the fact that he did not know what held his gaze on the others eyes for so long he did not sleep. He did not pay attention in classes either as usual and was caught with his head down on the desk his mind forcing him to dream of those eyes before being woken by Yuki who sat one row in front of him. The girl thought nothing of Zeros sleeping habits as he always fell asleep in class because of his work as a Guardian.

Finally the sun was beginning to set and Zero would be able to confront Shiki, if he was felling well enough to leave the dorm. Inside the vampires gathered by the entrance to the dorm, books in hand ready to leave. All eyes were drawn on a very unwell looking Shiki who was the last member to descend the stairs. The head of the dorm was watching the red haired vampire very closely and admired Shiki's attempt to want to attend class but obviously he wasn't well enough.

"Shiki" Kaname Kuran called out. The whole night class listened in to what the pureblood was about to say.

"Yes Kaname-sama?" Shiki replied in his low energy voice, no different from his usual voice.

"I would much prefer if today you missed your classes and rested. You do not look terribly well this evening" Shiki reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at the Dorm president with his sad light blue eyes.

"Very Well Kaname-sama... I trust your judgment" Shiki was disappointed. Staying in all day and all night was a terrible bore. Letting a sigh slip past his lips he turned back to the stairs. "Have a good Night Kaname-sama.." He then began to climb the stairs; his body was sapped of energy from descending them in the first place, now he had to waste more precious energy climbing them again.

The dorm presidents eyes watched Shiki as he struggled up the stairs but turned as the doors to the dorm opened and the vampires were released into the courtyard. Waiting on the other side of the courtyard gates where the usual day class students, Kyaaaing loudly which irritated the hell out of Zero. As Yuki held back the right side of the girls Zero had no trouble controlling the left side, his mean and demanding ways scared the girls into submission until the doors to the courtyard opened. The girls became even louder as they saw their favourite Night class students in front of them. Zero noticed that Shiki was not with them. He felt disappointed strangly, but confused when Kaname Kuran approached him – his enemy.

"Zero. I have a favour to ask of you" As he asked the vampire hunter for a favour he looked back to see if Yuki was alright. As per usual she had her hands full with the day class girls.

"What do you want from me" Zero growled back to Kaname, he had been blackmailed by this vampire befor and so did not trust him.

Kaname's gaze fell back onto zero and he spoke once more in his calm tone which made the females around them fall silent so they could hear what he was saying. "Shiki is not looking very well today. I am rather concerned for him and I do not want to leave him alone while we are in class. The favour I ask of you is to stay with him. I know how much you despise us in the night class, but please have a heart."

The expression on the silver haired males face was still sharp, his brow furrowed in hate towards the pureblood before. However, the male accepted the vampires Favour. "Very well. But i better get something back in return, Kaname."

"Thank you Zero. And I will make sure you do. Goodbye" The vampire grinned sweetly, the girls behind zero dying due to the overwhelming cuteness of his grin before he left with the rest of the class to attend their lessons.

Zero then called over to Yuki and she met him in the centre of the path. "Kaname has asked me to look after Shiki Senri for the night. I'm going to have to leave the rest up to you"

Yuki was a dependable girl and simply nodded. She only had to make sure all the day class students returned to the Sun dorm before she could begin her patrol. Zero turned back towards the Moon dorm, almost hissing with disgust as he thought about entering the Moon dorm, home to the vampires he hated so much, but this was his chance to see Shiki, even better he could see him alone.

He did not hesitate in entering the dorm, it was only when he was inside did he hesitate in case any more vampires were still lurking around the dorm. But it seemed empty enough. Zero made his way up the stairs and followed the path he had taken the previous night to escort Shiki back to his room and found it. Knocking gently on the door there was a small mumble from the other side, is wasn't possible for Zero to know what the other had said but he entered anyway. The first door on the right was the one which lead into Shiki's half of the room as he shared his dorm room with Ichijo. He knocked again, this time the groan was loader and Zero could just about pick up the words "come in"

Once the door was open Zero could see the helpless vampire on the bed just to the right of the door. He was stripped down to nothing but boxers as he did not have the energy left to redress himself with his sleeping cloths. His attempt to get back into bed was also pitiful, the sheets were wrapped around one leg and part of his back as the vampire was lying on his front. The sight of the male in nothing but his boxers made Zero blush

"Shiki, it's me Zero. Kaname sent me to make sure you're alright... he's really worried about you..." Zero showed genuine concern for the vampire as he stepped hesitantly into the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Shiki mumbled something into the pillow before turning his head to glace at the vampire hunter in his room. "Kaname is really testing you isn't he... sending you... to look after a vampire like me..."

Zero knew what the other ment. Kaname could of asked Yuki to look after Shiki and in fact it would of been a better choice to send Yuki in since she was a kind caring person, but Kaname knew that Zero hated vampires which is why he asked him and not Yuki. Rubbing salt into the wound. The hunter thought of a comeback to make Kaname's decision sound like the right one. "I don't think Yuki would feel comfortable to see you in nothing but your underwear, no offence."

Shiki groaned as if in agreement before mustering the energy to turn onto his side. Zero stood close to the bed and lent next to the heater which was positioned between the two windows which allowed light into Shiki's room. Shiki's bed was directly under the window on the right of the room as you entered it.

"So.. your baby sitting for tonight.." Shiki's eyes tried to meet the hunters who was staring down at him

Zero crouched down so he was at eye level with the vampire. "Seems that Way."

His eyes locked onto Zeros for a second time and there was that moment where neither vampire could take their eyes off the other. Shiki's lips parted so he could say "Im not doing... anything interesting...just resting.." The vampire thought this would disappoint Zero.

But Zero replied. "That's fine, i wasn't expecting you to entertain me. In fact it gives me a chance to catch up on some sleep too..." Zero stood, his eyes still locked with Shiki's as he was prepared to use Ichijo's in the next room when Shiki budged over

"Very well then... there's no need to leave my room... it would most likely anger Kaname" He offered the extra space in his tiny bed. The offer making Zero blush while Shiki remained as calm as ever about it

" guess you're right.." Confirmed Zero how was a little awkward with the vampire proposition and hesitantly stepped forward, the vampire in the bed watching him at all times as he climbed in.

There they were again, hopelessly lost in each other's eyes again, the moment seeming to mirror itself once more in reality as time lost all meaning. Light blue met light violet as they met nose to nose. It was unlike Zero to be so calm and so close to a vampire like this and its why he wanted answers.

"Why am I... so drawn to you... and those eyes..." Every word the pair spoke seemed to last longer than either cared to remember.

"Maybe its_ love_?" The red haired male declared and Zeros heart Skipped. He had never felt love towards anyone besides his family and Yuki, but now a_ Vampire_? How could his hate for what Shiki was change because of his eyes?

The pair remained silent until their natural instincts told them both it was fine. Meeting in there middle their lips pressed, eyes never closing until they finally knew it was fine to do so. The first kiss.

Would this change anything? Would this change everything Zero believed in? What would happen now the pair where so attached?...

**Chapter Two End**

_*Note*_ Tell me, do I put in too much detail? Thus making the story to long?

And should I keep it fluffy, or lead it into lemon Yaoi?


	3. Experimental

**Vampire knight Fan Fiction Shiki Senri + Zero Kiryu**

**Chapter 3 Warning: Contains Vampires and Yaoi**

_1__st__ scene_: Inside the Sun dorm, Zero's Room.

_Situation_: Zero returns to his room for some much needed rest, but when Shiki turns up at his door the pair get experimental.

**Dawn**. Zero was waiting for Kaname to return to the dorm. One the huge concrete doors open Zero took his leave, leaving without saying a word to Kaname. When he returned to the male Sun dorm he felt the harsh pain which was loneliness, this pain more powerful than usual. When he got up he was informed by the dorm president that classes had been cancelled due to a violent outburst by one of the students yesterday leaving a teacher and a few students injured. This incident would keep the head master busy for a while. So he returned to bed to see if he could get any sleep, but it was no use, he was too awake to fall back to sleep despite the fact his eyes felt heavier then heavy. To his great irritation there was a knock at the door. The hunter growled as he cocooned himself in his bed sheets as the door opened, the light from the outside piecing his tiny room. His eyes glared from his potion on the bed to see Shiki standing in the light.

The silver hared male was shocked to see Shiki out of his room during the day "Shiki!"

"Zero... I'm feeling a lot better now... thank you..." The vampire had come to thank him, somehow getting his hands on a fresh bunch of roses for him.

Zero blushed, he wasn't really a Flower guy, nor did he ever have another guy bring him flowers. Sitting up he tried to hide his bare chest with the covers, a rather feminine thing for him to do. "You don't have to thank me! Thank Kaname for sending me to look after you"

Shiki slowly moved in, the door creaking as he shut it. His hand found the key which was still inside the lock and he turned it, locking the pair in the room "No I want to thank you personally..."

As the vampire grew closer to Zero he began to get nervous. Why did he lock the door? The vampire perched himself on the bed, watching as Zero tried to calm himself and look cool in front of the other male. They had just been in the same bed together, why was it so different now?

Shiki pulled Zero closer and laid down with him, wanting to be close to the one he knew now he was in love with. One look with his light blue orbs and the vampire hunter was transfixed on Shiki. "Zero... I've never felt this way about anyone" He whispered to Zero

Shiki's voice sent warm shivers through Zero. He was warming up to the vampire fast, almost completely forgetting what they were and where they were. Zero busked up the courage to ask Shiki a question. "Shiki, are you... Curious?" The paused spelled out the males hesitation to ask the question

But Shiki understood why he would hesitate in asking such a question "Not until I started getting close to you..." The male moved closer, his body pressed against the vampire hunter. It was natural how their lips met again, almost instinct drawing them together. Lost in each other's mouths their hands were free to feel each other's bodies. Shiki's hands led him to the hunter's soft sides, his hands sliding over the male's bare skin with content. Zero's hands felt there was to Shiki's chest, slowly he began to probe inside the others clothing, the kiss gaining intensity as the pair became restless. Zero found buttons and as if ordered to by his body began to undo them, freeing the vampire from his clothing before Shiki removed the rest of Zeros.

It all happened to quickly for either to realise what had gone on. Now lying by each other naked they had gone back to their staring contest, neither of them bold enough to make the next move. Shiki's mouth opened as he whispered Zeros name "...Zero..." His voice was suddenly sweet, kind, calm and made Zero lose control. Lust tingled through his body as he pulled the vampire close, kissing him deeply as their hips also met each other.

The heat rose as their bodies began to grind against one another's, small whimpers of pleasure came from both vampire and vampire hunter. Zero held the vampire close, his mouth connecting with the red heads neck, making small nibbles which triggered Shiki's hips to thrust against Zero's.

A yelp of excitement slipped out of the hunter and Zero drew blood, the crimson liquid trickling down the pair as the lust rose. Shiki had an idea. He gently licked Zeros neck, the hunter began willing towards the vampire allowing him to sink his fangs into him. The smell of blood was sparking Zeros thirst but there was no time to drink as Shiki used Zeros blood to lube himself up, getting ready to dominate over the hunter.

The blood would become hard to resist and soon the vampire hunter had lowered himself to Shiki's hips, his tongue trailing along the vampires bloody length. The red head let out a cry of pleasure, not expecting Zero to react this way to his own blood. It wasn't long before Zero had engulfed the vampires erection in his mouth, the males erection throbbed in Zeros mouth as his tongue explored the slit, head and shaft. Finding the pre cum excited the hunter even more, his body craving some attention from the vampire. Shiki was gagging with pleasure, the urge to plant himself in Zero was becoming harder to resist with each passing moment.

The vampires met in the middle once more, Shiki was fully erect and ready to penetrate his partner. Shiki forced Zero onto his back and pushed his legs up against his chest. Positioning the head at Zero's entrance he waited for the hunter to become comfortable and give him the go ahead before Shiki pressed forward. The only thing Zero could feel as he pushed his head in was pain, burning pain which he had never felt before. He cried out in pain, quickly loosing most of his lust. Shiki saw as Zeros erection shrunk, he wasn't willing to let this end. Grabbing it he began pumping Zero softly, trying to ease the pain of the head which sat in the entrance of his anus.

The males moans of pain turned to pleasure once more and Shiki slid another Inch into Zero, being both there first times Shiki wanted to get this right. He looked down into Zeros light violet eyes, he was panting in pain and in pleasure, it was hard to distinguish what emotions where shown in his eyes as the vampire forced two much inches into Zero.

"Agh Stop!" The hunter was in so much pain, he could hardly feel the pleasure the vampire was giving to him. Shiki stopped his hand and leaned down to Zeros, his tongue trailing Zeros neck before he got the hint. Zero latched onto Shiki, the intense flavour of the vampire's blood as it rolled across his tongue almost numbed the pain. With the male under him slightly settled Shiki began to experiment, sliding what was in zero out and in, he noticed that the hunter did not seem to notice when Shiki made more ground, slipping deeper and deeper until he was fully in. Zero seemed drunk on blood by the time he let go and so Shiki began to gain speed and momentum.

Finally the silver haired mail gave out a twisted moan which was somewhere between pleasure and pain . The moan sent shivers down the red heads body and soon he began to lose control, his hips swinging back and forth fiercely penetrating the hunter, his hand tightly holding his shaft so he could pleasure zero even more. The silver haired male gripped the bed sheets, forcing his head back into his pillow as he cried out in ecstasy. His stomach tightening and his erection throbbing as the end neared. Shiki's body was burning; the intense pleasure rumbling threw him as he pounded the vampire hunter as hard as he could. It wasn't long before both males let out a roar of pleasure, white juice shot all over Shiki's sleek chest and stomach as Shiki fired his seeds into Zero like a firework exploding.

After all the excitement, pain, pleasure, and heat had calmed the pair simply curled up in each other's arms, light kisses exchanged back and forth as they felt the bond between them growing stronger with every moment. Shiki would have never thought Zero could be so... loving? And Zero could not believe he trusted a Vampire like this, it was a pure miracle.

The moments were not wasted as the minutes ticked away, the clock reading lunch time for the loved up pair.

**Chapter 3 End**

**Note**

_So what does everyone think? Too much? Too little? _

_Are ShikiXZero a good pair to choose? :) Please leave a review and ill see what i can do :D_


	4. Chapter 4? Quick update!

Quick update

Ok, ok, im sorry, im sorry T^T

**I'll make a new chapter**, its just I've been busy with _6__th__ form_ and so chapter 4 kinda got stopped.

There like a week left till the summer holidays and its my 2yr Anniversary today but I promise tomorrow I will finish off the chapter and try to upload it, IF ifwill let me because I had some difficulty last time.

Ive also been trying to complete an OrochimaruXDeidara pairing with a friend of mine, and trust me if you love Naruto Yaoi (lemon) then you'll love this one off :)

_This will be deleted once the new chapter is up_


End file.
